


Shut It, Bones

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Could I request bones x reader, he’s hurt and the worlds, sorry, universes worst patient and she has to distract him from trying to interfere in his treatment. Maybe he’s grateful after?? Thank you 😘





	Shut It, Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Could I request bones x reader, he’s hurt and the worlds, sorry, universes worst patient and she has to distract him from trying to interfere in his treatment. Maybe he’s grateful after?? Thank you 😘

Gently closing the cabinet to the medicine when you were done putting away the new stock, you whipped around when the doors whooshed open. “Dr?” You raised an eyebrow as Kirk helped a grumbling Bones in. His arm was slung over the captain’s shoulders, Kirk’s arm around his friend’s waist. “What happened?” You rushed to the bed that Kirk all but dropped him on.

“What we thought would be a simple surface run? Turned out to be not so simple. I gotta get back to the bridge.” Kirk said quickly. “Let me know when you’re done with him.” He rushed out the door, leaving you alone with the injured doctor.

You stared at him for a moment. “Alright, so, first you–” He started before you raised your hand, cutting him off.

“I’m the doctor right now, Bones.” You pointed out. “I went through the same training you did, so you need to let me do my job.”

* * *

“No, not that one, y–” He snapped, earning a glare from you.

“Don’t make me drug you.” You teased him. “I will drug you, and I will record it.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” His eyes were wide as he watched you.

You smirked. “Do you want to push my buttons and find out, Dr. McCoy?” You asked playfully as you continued to work on him. “I’m sure Kirk would especially love to see the good doctor all loopey.” You went on, successfully distracting him. Glancing at him out of the corner of your eye, you had an amused look on your face. “I wonder what you’d ramble about.” You mused, chuckling.

Bones blushed slightly, trying not to stare at you. “That’s not necessary.” He muttered.

“Too bad.” You sighed dramatically. “Anyway, you’re set.”

“Wait, what?” He looked confused. It was adorable. “Really?”

You chuckled, nodding. “You’re done. You should rest for a few before getting back on your feet, but I’m done working on you.”

He gave you a timid smile. “Well, that wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” Bones admitted. “Thanks for the distraction. You wouldn’t have really drugged me…would you?”

“I guess you’ll never know, now will you?” You teased as you walked away, leaving him a bit flustered.


End file.
